All Fun and Games
by cherry619
Summary: Sam and the no good, horribly bad haircut.


**Author's Note: **This is a short little thing written for ohsam's comment fic meme over on LJ. The prompt was Sam and the no good, horribly bad haircut. So I wrote a little schmoopy, hurt/comfort too it. **It is un beta'd so please ignore my boo boo's!** I hope you like it. Thanx Charity

* * *

><p>Sam fingered his shorn hair in the mirror and bit his lip worriedly.<p>

The hair was horrendous much worse than the time dad made him cut his locks off for a more uniform look. Patches were missing, one side was shorter than the other, and he practically had no bangs to hide his forehead.

This is what Sam gets for letting Dean talk him into a hair cut. Oh you need one you look like a wet dog, oh Sam you're starting to look like a sasquatch, it's only a haircut don't be a chicken Sammy.

Who's going to be the chicken now when he makes Dean squawk while he chokes him to death?

Growling Sam tugged his beanie over his head as he made his way out of the barber shop and to their motel. He knew he couldn't hide the hideously trimmed manes but the beanie gave him an inkling of comfort. Even if Dean said it made him look stupid.

Huffing all the way to the motel he stopped when he reached to grasp the handle. He didn't want to handle Dean's shit about his haircut he had to do that enough when they were kids when Dean used to call him a dog or a hairy beast. _I swear no one can get me more riled up then Dean_.

Twisting his lips he hesitantly opened the motel room door and winced when it creaked loudly.

Dean was sitting in one of the small chairs provided by the hotel, with his feet up on the table and lazily skimming the newspaper. As soon as Dean heard the door open he looked up with a grin on his face.

"So did you cry when they started to cut your precious hair off princess?"

Sam sneered and brushed past Dean intending to go into the bathroom but he should have known how quick Dean's reflexes are. Dean was already up and halting Sam from going anywhere.

"Sam?" Dean asked hesitantly his brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

"What?" Sam sneered cruelly.

"What happened? Someone accidentally cut your brain out?"

Pushing past Dean intending to go to the bathroom to maybe attempt to fix his hair Sam told Dean not so politely to fuck off.

"Whoa whoa hold on there sasquatch." Dean said in a placating manner holding getting between Sam and the bathroom.

"Don't call me that!" Sam yelled.

But years of knowing how to deal with Sam and his moods gave Dean the advantage. Dean looked Sam from head to toe trying to catalogue how one simple stop to get a haircut resulted in a highly pissed off little brother. Everything seemed to be intact except that stupid beanie on his head. _Beanie? _Now that Dean thought about it Sam hadn't even bothered to take the thing off. Either Sam was embarrassed or something else was going on. Maybe the hairdresser cut Sam's scalp and he was hiding the blood? It was an extremely far fetched thought but it's happened to Dean before. Dean suddenly had the irrational urge to part Sam's long locks and check for himself. Now he just had to get the kid to take off the beanie.

Without meaning too Sam's lips came out in a parody of a pout one that Dean hasn't seen since Sam was five and begged Dean to take him to the fair.

"Take off the beanie!" Dean demanded in a 'don't test me' voice. If anything Sam's pout became more prominent.

"No! I'm going to the bathroom and if you ex-" Sam was cut off suddenly when Dean plowed into him and he backpedaled and fell onto the bed behind him. He let out an embarrassing squawk as he was pinned under his brother's weight.

"Dean! Get off of me!"

"Not until you take that beanie off." Dean panted as his muscles bulged at trying to hold down Sam's squirming form.

"Why's it so damn important anyway?" Sam questioned as he tried to buck Dean off. "It's not like you've ever been interested in hair cuts before!"

"I am when it's upsetting you." Dean finally admitted and Sam stilled his squirming looking up into Dean's honest eyes.

Looking away he mumbled, "I look stupid."

"What?"

Sighing Sam said more clear. "I look retarded ok? Are you happy now?"

Letting go of his siblings arms he crawled off and helped Sam into a sitting position. "Is that all? You're upset over a bad haircut?" Dean said amazed and relieved it wasn't something more serious.

"Shut up you jerk I look ridiculous!" Sam exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aw come on Sammy it can't be that bad."

"It is!" Sam insisted and reached up to tug off the beanie.

Dean stared amazed at his brother's shorn hair. In places the length didn't add up and his bangs were completely gone and cut away. All in all yeah it did look pretty crappy.

All Dean could do was bust out laughing.

"Dean!" Sam growled. "This isn't funny!"

"Oh god," Dean said between fits of giggles. "It so is!"

Sam growled and threw the beanie in Dean's laughing face. "You're such a jerk!" Sam retorted and marched off towards the bathroom, slamming the door as he went.

Once Dean calmed down enough he wiped tears out of his eyes and grasped the ugly beanie in his hand. At least he could do was buy the kid a decent looking beanie.

Grabbing his wallet he stuffed it into his pocket and quickly wrote a note to Sam and stuck it on the table in clear view.

When Sam came out a while later he found the room empty and searched for some kind of note to tell him where Dean went. Finding the note on the table he read it quickly.

_Sammy,_

_Sorry for the bad haircut I didn't know the barbers in this town were that shitty. Off to buy you a decent looking beanie wouldn't want the ladies to run away after seeing your hairdo. _

_-Dean_

Quirking his lips into a smile he crumbled the note and tossed it in the trash for the mean time he would have to wear the dreaded ugly beanie and plot ways to kill Dean.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'd love to hear from you all! Thanx Charity<strong>_


End file.
